


Marvel One Shots

by LillyWillow94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyWillow94/pseuds/LillyWillow94
Summary: A book of one shots- featuring the Avengers and many other characters from the Marvel Universe. Will accept requests!





	1. Keeping Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kind of starts off a Pietro story but kind of ends with Wanda. Sorry if it’s sort of sad.

Rolling over in bed, you found Pietro’s side to be cold. You smiled as the memories of last night played in your mind. Pietro’s mouth meeting yours in needy, passionate kisses, your hot, sweaty bodies entangled, his name a mantra on your lips. One of your hands was knotted in his hair, the other entwined with Pietro’s. When it was all over, he held you close and whispered sweet nothings in your ear until you fell asleep. Pietro knew he would leave for Slovakia before you would wake, so you decided to say your goodbyes the previous night. Today you would have to busy yourself in order not to panic about him. You always worried when Pietro when he was away, but this time felt different.  
...

You waited patiently for the Avengers to return home. When you caught sight of the jet, you were filled with relief. They filed out, some of them giving you a grim glance. As soon as you saw Wanda, your heart broke. She enveloped you in a tight hug, fingers clutching your top.  
“No, no, no. NO!” you sobbed. You both sank to your knees holding each-other.  
...

The funeral was the hardest part because it meant you had to accept he was really gone. Knowing he’d never kiss you or hold you in his arms again hurt. Wanda held your hand through the whole thing. You were keeping each-other afloat in the sea of darkness.  
...

For a week you just stayed in your room. You slept on Pietro’s side of the bed because it still smelled like him and wore his shirts and sweat-pants. The other Avengers came in to check on you and made sure you ate and Wanda made you shower on a regular basis. One night, you had a dream. You were lying on your bed, reading your favourite book.  
“Go away!” you told the approaching footsteps. You really didn’t want to be disturbed.  
“Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?” Your head jerked up to see Pietro standing in the doorway, cocky smirk and everything. Tossing your book aside, you flew into his arms.  
“I thought I lost you,” you sobbed. Pietro hugged you tightly.  
“I know. I’m sorry to make you worry like that, Princezná,“ he said, stroking your hair. Pietro’s lips captured yours in a tender kiss. Your eyes snapped open as tears streamed down your face. Blinking a few times, you saw that the red haze dancing before you was not a part of your dream. As you sat up, you caught a flick of long hair and a shapely leg disappear from the doorway.  
“Thank you Wanda,” you whispered. It was then you realized how selfish you were being. Pietro may have been the love of your life but he was Wanda’s twin. Never again would she share a birthday celebration with him, yet she wasn’t moping around. Starting tomorrow, you would begin to put yourself together again.  
...

Over the next few weeks, you started to feel better. It was still painful but at least you were getting out of the room. That was, until you started getting sick. At first, you just brushed it off as a stomach virus; but when you went to take your daily pill, you noticed there was one still left. Maybe... maybe there was a chance you could be pregnant. As soon as you could, you got a box pregnancy tests; wanting to make sure. Pacing the bathroom, you waited for the timer to go off. Finally, the ding signalled you that they were ready. With shaking hands, you turned the tests over, one by one; each of them positive. You broke down. Pietro would never know about the child growing inside of you. Taking a few deep breaths, you forced yourself to calm down. Perhaps it was a good thing you had forgotten to take one of your pills because it meant you had a piece of Pietro to keep forever. Besides, there was still one person that had to know.  
...

Searching the Tower, you found Wanda sitting in front of the TV with a bored expression on her face. She smiled at you but it dropped when she saw the serious look in your eyes.  
“(Y/N)? Is everything alright?” she asked. You looked around to make sure you weren’t overheard. The others would know soon enough, but you wanted this conversation to be private.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine. It’s just...” you took a deep breath and pulled one of the sticks from behind your back.  
“You’re going to be an aunty.” Wanda looked between your face and the test in your hands.  
“Wait, are you serious?!” You nodded your head vigorously and she pulled you into a tight hug.  
“Thank you so much (Y/N),” she whispered, kissing your hair.  
...

Wanda was very supportive during your pregnancy. During your third month, she insisted that you move into her room. You weren’t complaining though. It was just nice not to feel so lonely any more. Tony relentlessly teased you and Wanda about being the new ‘couple’ around the Avengers Tower, but stopped when your mood-swings hit. He was terrified that one minute, you were a sobbing mess and a snarling she-beast the next. They all took care of your but Wanda was truly your rock. She may not have been as fast as Pietro at retrieving food for your cravings, but one thing she did do was keep you calm. She also attended every birthing class with you. Wanda marvelled at every small kick and movement the baby made.  
...

Having another dream about Pietro, you reluctantly woke. Thinking that Wanda had been working her magic, you looked over to see her sound asleep with her hand on your belly. You weren’t sure if was your own mind or if Wanda subconsciously cast her spells, but you were happy just dreaming of him. Carefully, you untangled yourself from Wanda and waddled to the bathroom. From the twilight peeking through the window, you could tell dawn was on the way. That’s when you felt it. Hurrying back to your room, you shook Wanda awake.  
“Wanda! Wanda my water broke!” She leapt out of bed, pulling on a jacket and grabbed your packed bag. She rushed you to the hospital as fast as she possibly could.  
...

Hours later, you were absolutely exhausted. Wanda held you hand and kissed your sweat-drenched temple.  
“You’ve done so well Princezná,” she murmured. You couldn’t stop the tears from falling at hearing your old nick-name. Finally, they handed you your baby. You stared down in wonder at the tiny life in your arms. He had your shaped mouth and hair colour, but the rest of his features were prominently his father’s. His little eyes opened, revealing brilliant blue orbs. You beamed at your newborn. Then your attention was brought back to Wanda standing next to you. She was trying her best not to cry.  
“Do you want to hold your god-son?” you asked. Wanda nodded and held her arms out to receive the precious bundle. There was no doubt in your mind that Wanda was going to be your child’s god-mother. You weren’t sure if you could ever love her the same way you loved Pietro, but one thing was certain; you both loved his baby, with all your heart.


	2. Comforting Your Fears- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in a bit of a Bucky mood at the moment so expect more to come. Bit of light fonue-ing in this chapter.

You had been dating Bucky for almost two years now. It had been rough going in the beginning but now it was smooth sailing for the most part. Bucky still had his moments and nightmares but they weren’t as often as they used to be.  
...

You were woken by soft kisses on cheek. Smiling, you opened your eyes to see your wonderful boyfriend.  
“Happy birthday, beautiful,” he whispered.  
“Thanks, handsome,” you replied kissing him.  
“Get up and get dressed. I’ve got a full day planned,” Bucky said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
...

Today was all about you. Bucky took you dancing, strolled through the park with you and even went out for a nice lunch. Occasionally, he’d buy you little gifts. All day, he had a question he was dying to ask you but whenever he started, you somehow got distracted. Later that night, Bucking was taking you out for dinner and a movie that you wanted to see. He was dressed smartly, with gloves to hide his metal hand and his hair pulled back neatly. His jaw almost dropped when he saw the dress you were wearing.  
“You look absolutely gorgeous, doll.” Blushing, you thanked and complemented him before tucking a stray curl behind your ear. Bucky tried again at dinner but a friend of yours came up to your table and he once again had to swallow the question, hand fiddling the box in his pocket. After the movie, Bucky decided that it was enough. You were standing in the foyer, excitedly talking about the film, when he gently grabbed your hand.  
“Y/N, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you all day.” You gave him a kind smile that did little to calm his racing heart. Taking a deep breath, he continued.  
“This last year and a half has been absolutely amazing. You’ve stood by me through the night terrors and the relapses. I never thought I could find someone as fantastic as you are. Y/N L/N...” Bucky knelt down on one knee. “Will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?” By now, you were tearing up.  
“Yes Bucky, I will!” Bucky slipped the ring on your finger and stood up to embrace you. The few people that stopped to gawk clapped for you.  
...

When you got home, you headed to your room. You had just removed your shoes and earrings when you felt Bucky’s presence behind you. He wrapped his metal arm around your waist, holding you close to his body while the other hand travelled up your thigh. His hot breath in your ear sent shivers down your spine.  
“Bu-Bucky?” you asked breathlessly.  
“Tonight, I’m going to completely and utterly ravish you.” His voice was already husky with lust.  
“Well... what are you waiting for James?” you purred. Bucky smirked and began to slowly drag down the zip to your dress. He wanted to take his time with you, determined to thoroughly enjoy you. Once it was undone, you let it pool at your feet. Bucky traced patterns on your back and left lazy kisses along your shoulders, before unhooking your bra and letting it fall. Unable to handle any more of his teasing, you spun around, crashing your lips onto his. You pulled at the tie that kept his hair up and tangled your fingers in his long locks. Bucky’s tongue slid out to meet yours and battled for dominance, which he won. After a few minutes of making out, you broke for air and he removed off your underwear. Bucky picked you up effortlessly and tossed you on the bed. He never took his eyes off you as he began to strip. With your lip caught between your teeth, your eyes lingering on every piece of skin that was exposed. He crawled over you before easing into you, both of you moaning at the feeling. You arched your back and Bucky moved one of his hands behind you to press you into his chest. He wanted to become one with you as much as possible. Bucky mouthed at your throat, feeling your rapid pulse beating under the delicate skin. He began to thrust at a steady pace, but it wasn’t long before you were craving more.  
“J-James... go harder,” you panted. Grunting, Bucky complied, hips moving like a demon. You were in absolute bliss and he knew this from the way your legs firmly gripped his waist. Every time his name escaped your lips, it was like a new signal for him to go faster and it wasn’t long until he was pinning you to the mattress. Soon you began to feel the waves of pleasure threaten to push you over your edge. One hand was buried in his hair while the other tightly gripped the pillow above you.  
“James, I’m gonna-“  
“S’okay, doll. Just... let go,” he drawled. Bucky usually teased you to the point of begging but tonight, all he cared about was your needs.  
“JAMES!” you screamed, reaching your climax. With a few more thrusts, Bucky followed, emptying himself totally before exiting you and rolling on his back. He pulled the covers up as you lay there staring at the ceiling, trying to catch your breath. When your breathing settled, you moved to lay on his chest.  
“Best birthday ever,” you sighed. Bucky could only grin at the satisfied expression on your face. He tenderly kissed your forehead and whispered sweet words in Romanian as you fell asleep. His metal hand rested on your butt while the other arm folded protectively over your back.  
...

You woke to feel Bucky twitching beneath you, heat radiating from his body. Untangling yourself from him, you shook his shoulders gently.  
“Bucky... please wake up hon,” you begged. He bolted up and gaped at you with tears in his beautiful blues. Bucky took to into his arms and you let out an involuntary gasp as cold metal made contact with your warm skin. He continued to hold you as he sobbed into the crook of your neck.  
“Shh, it’s alright baby,” you whispered.  
“No, it’s not,” he said, letting go of you. “I had turned back into the Winter Soldier. You were trying to help people; my hand was around your throat.”  
“Bucky?” He just continued to stare at his offending hand.  
“James, look at me.” He turned to face you and cupped his cheeks.  
“Did you forget that a few short hours ago, you proposed to me and I said yes? I’ve seen you at your worst and I still want to marry you. I’m not afraid of the Winter Soldier, but what I am scared of is that all these negative thoughts will catch up to you and you’ll leave me. I love you so much.” Bucky leant forward and kissed you lovingly looking into your eyes.  
“I love you too, darlin’,” he said.  
“I’m glad to hear it. Now, come’re.” You laid on your back, placing his head on your chest. His stubble scratched your bare skin but honestly, you didn’t care. Bucky listened to your steady heartbeat, assuring him that you were still alive. Combing your fingers through his hair, you softly started to sing ‘Somewhere over the Rainbow’. Bucky felt himself beginning to relax at the familiar song; he had gone to see The Wizard of Oz’ when it first hit the cinemas.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” he mumbled as he fell into an easy dreamless sleep.  
...

Two days after your birthday, Bucky was called away on a six week mission. During the second week you found out you were pregnant. As much as you wanted to tell him, you thought it would be best if you waited until he got back. The last thing he needed was a distraction. You weren’t happy to find out that he was going to be gone for another two weeks but you’d wait.  
...

Finally, you received news that Bucky was coming home. Eagerly, you waited on the hanger for the helicarrier to land. The moment you saw him, you threw yourself into his arms. Bucky held you flush against him, placing a strong kiss on your lips; you were practically making out on the hanger. When you broke away, you stood on your toes and pressed your lips to his ear. No sooner had you done so, Tony spoke up.  
“Hey you two, no making babies in the carrier.” His cheeky comment gave you the perfect opportunity to announce the news to everyone. You spun around to face him with a big smile.  
“For your information Tony...” you said, proudly placing your hand over your tummy, “We’ve already made one.” The smirk was quickly wiped from his face.  
“Wait Y/N, are you really pregnant?” Bucky asked.  
“Yes James.” He grinned and hugged you tight as the others came over to congratulate you.  
...

The months passed and your due date was approaching. Bucky’s nightmares seemed to return more frequently. He was terrified that he’d hurt the baby, you’d leave him or worse; end up killing you both. One night you had nightmare. You were mumbling and trembling in your sleep. Bucky was sleeping with his back to you but he heard you cry out his name.  
“Y/N?” Your eyes snapped open at his touch. You clung to him and he helped you sit up.  
“You’re okay love. It was just a dream,” he soothed.  
“Bucky... you were-“ You placed your hands on your stomach as you felt an unknown feeling take place. Bucky felt his heart break at your words; you had a bad dream about him.  
“Bucky! Something’s wrong, get me to the hospital!” He wasted no time in getting dressed and helping you to the car.  
...

Bucky nervously paced the waiting room until you finally came out.  
“How is she? Is the baby alright?” he questioned the doctor.  
“They’re both fine. Your fiancé had something called a Braxton Hicks contraction.”  
“What causes them?” Bucky asked, thinking about your nightmare.  
“We’re not entirely sure, but they’re basically a rehearsal for birth. They can be scary if you don’t know what they are, but they’re nothing to worry about. You did the right thing by bringing her in.” The doctor placed a hand on his back. “You’re going to make an excellent father.” Bucky gave a half hearted smile.  
...

You returned home and headed for your bedroom. You placed your head on his chest.  
“Thanks for that Buck. What would I do without you?” Bucky gently pushed you away and grabbed one of the pillows.  
“Bucky? Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to sleep on the couch. Obviously you don’t feel safe with me sleeping next to you.”  
“That’s not true!”  
“Don’t lie to me Y/N! You had a dream where I hurt you!” The venom in his voice brought tears to your eyes. Sitting on the bed, you gnawed on your bottom lip.  
“Yes, I did have a nightmare, but it wasn’t what you think. What I was going to say before I started having contractions is... You were dead,” you choked out the last part. Bucky put his pillow back and sat next to you. You placed your hands protectively on your stomach.  
“In my dream... I was kidnapped. I’m not sure who by,” you quickly added, just in case he thought it was Hydra. “They took our child out of me and were going to do horrible things to it. You and Steve burst in to save us but they- they...” you erupted into broken sobs as Bucky held you.  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright sweetheart. You’re safe. I promise you that will never happen. I’ve got you,” he uttered, drying your tears. Bucky knelt down between your legs and carefully placed his hands on your unborn child.  
“Hey, kid. This is your daddy. Don’t go scaring your mama like that; she’s a real special lady. She looks after both of us. I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a parent yet, but your mama... she’s already there,” he whispered. You both felt the baby kick and beamed at each other. “I can’t wait to meet you either but you’ve gotta stay put for just bit longer. You’re not done cookin’ yet.” Bucky gave your bump a loving kiss before turning his attention back to you. He helped you back into bed. Bucky stroked your hair as you felt your eyelids get heavy.  
“Go back to sleep doll. You need it.”  
“Bucky?”  
“Hm?”  
“That doctor was right. You’re going to make a wonderful father.” Bucky wasn’t so sure but with you by his side, he felt like he could accomplish anything.


	3. Abandoned- Bruce Banner

Bruce was a very dear friend of yours. You tried to catch up with each other at the very least once a month. Bruce had been in love with you for years, but he never acted on it. He was worried that you might reject him and your friendship would be ruined but even more than that; he was scared of the ‘Other Guy’. What if you returned his feelings and he Hulked out and hurt you? There was no way Bruce could live with himself if it ever came to that.  
...

You had been dating a man named Jackson. You had told Bruce about him, and as much as it broke his heart, he supported you. That was, until he actually met the guy. He hated the way Jackson treated you; talking down to you and making a joke about it, insulting you, ordering you around as if you his slave, the list went on. Jackson must have sensed his discomfort because whenever he was with you, he made a show of claiming you as his. You were too blinded by ‘love-goggles’ to notice anything was wrong. Bruce wanted to say something to you, but there was no way he could do that without admitting his feelings or coming off as overprotective.  
...

It wasn’t until you found out you were pregnant that you saw Jackson for the jerk he was. You took a cab to his apartment to give him the news. Even though you had been dating seriously for a few months, you didn’t live together. Jackson had told you that there wasn’t enough room for two people to live at his place and he couldn’t move because it was close to his work. Naively, you believed him. You had spent the day trying to figure out how to tell him but decided just to break the news. He stayed silent for a minute before splitting into a strained smile.  
“That’s great to hear sweetheart. You know what, let me drive you the hospital for a check up.”  
...

Jackson was suspiciously quiet on the way there. You shot up when you passed the hospital.  
“Wait, we just passed it. Jackson... where are we going?”  
“An abortion clinic. You are getting rid of that thing,” he growled, showing you his true colours. Your eyes widened in fear.  
“I will do no such thing!” you shrieked.  
“Yes you will. I don’t want a kid hanging around. This is your responsibility, you never should have let this happen.”  
“What about that night we spent together? I brought it up but-“  
“DON’T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME!” he roared, pulling over. “Just get out of my car!” You got out as fast you could and watched him speed away. You took in your surroundings and realised you had no idea where you were, especially in the dark. With no one else to call, you rang Bruce.  
...

Bruce finished the long meeting and checked his phone. He saw he had several missed calls from you along with desperate messages.

Y/N: Bruce call me back  
Y/N: Please  
Y/N: Help  
Y/N: I need you

They were just a few examples. Bruce speedily dialled your number.  
“Y/N?”  
“Bruce!” you wept into the receiver.  
“What’s happened? Are you all right?”  
“N-no. Jackson broke up with me and left me on the side of the road. I don’t know where I am and I think it’s gonna rain.” Bruce got someone to put a trace on the call so he could find you.  
“Hold on Y/N, I’m coming. Just keep talking to me,” he instructed.  
“I don’t know if I can. My phone’s almost out of-“ The line went dead. Luckily, they were able to get an approximate location.  
“I’m on my way.”  
...

You sat shivering. Your jacket was warm enough to protect you from the night air when you first went out but now that the rain had hit, you were chilled right through. You curled yourself up in the corner of an alley and held yourself tight when you heard footsteps approach.  
“Y/N?” You heard Bruce call. He looked in the alleyway, checking everywhere he could. You ran to him and threw yourself into his chest, making him drop his umbrella.  
“You’re freezing,” he stated, taking off his coat, wrapping it around you and picking up his umbrella.  
“But you need it,” you said, teeth chattering. Bruce held you close to him, for warmth and to shelter you from the rain.  
“You need it more. Come on, let’s get you home.” Nodding, you let him guide you to the car.  
...

As soon as you got to your apartment, you handed Bruce back his coat.  
“Go and change out of those wet clothes and I’ll make something for you to drink,” Bruce told you. You took a long hot shower before putting on your pyjamas and fluffy robe. Walking out the bathroom, Bruce handed you a mug of cocoa. Taking a sip, you found it was the perfect temperature; not too hot, so you didn’t burn your mouth, yet warm enough to heat you up from the inside out. You made your way to the couch and both sat down. Bruce rubbed your back soothingly as you quietly drank.  
“What happened?” he asked, breaking the silence. Bruce didn’t mean to pry, but he had to know.  
“I made the mistake of telling him I’m pregnant. He was driving me to an abortion clinic and when I told him I wouldn’t go through with it, he kicked me out.” Bruce’s eyes flashed green. It was awful that this horrible, thoughtless man had one of the sweetest, kindest, most caring women he’d ever met and treated her like dirt. Furthermore; he’d fathered a child, something he could never do and he was going to throw it all away? Bruce took a few deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. There was no use in Hulking- out and scaring you.  
“I can’t believe I let this happen again,” you sighed, putting your mug on the coffee table.  
“Again?” he asked. You closed your eyes and realised it was time to let him know. Bruce had been your friend for years and you told him everything except this one thing. Standing up, you fished your purse out of handbag and took out the treasure photo of you holding your baby.  
“When I was sixteen, I fell pregnant with my boyfriend,” you explained, handing him the picture. “He wasn’t ready for a baby so we broke up. My father gave me the choice; terminate the baby, or give it up for adoption.” You laid your head on Bruce’s lap and he ran his fingers through your hair.  
“I couldn’t bring myself to kill the child growing within me so I voted for the latter. I’ve often felt like I was abandoning him. I never stop thinking of him,” you sobbed. Bruce listened to your story intently.  
“You had no choice. You did what you could to give him the best life.” Bruce gave you back the photo and you stared at it, starting to calm down.  
“My son will be twenty this year...” you muttered, half to yourself. You sat up, placed it on the table and leant against his shoulder.  
“You’re so good to me Bruce,” you said, as he wrapped his arms around you, cradling your head.  
“You know... I thought about asking you out when we first met.” You felt him stiffen.  
“What stopped you?” he questioned, pulling away.  
“You did. I know how you feel about the ‘Other Guy’ and if I allowed myself to fall you, I’d just be setting up for heartbreak. I knew that you would try and push me away.” Bruce tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, his gaze briefly flicking to your lips. You leant in, giving him a chaste kiss. To your surprise, he actually kissed back. It lasted for a few minutes before he broke the kiss.  
“Wait Y/N, are you sure? You’ve just broken up with your boyfriend. I don’t want you doing anything you’ll regret.” You placed your hand on the side of his face, thumb gently stroking his cheek.  
“I’m sure, but if you’re scared of being a rebound, we can wait,” you smiled tiredly. Bruce noticed this and stood up.  
“You should probably get some sleep. You’ve had a rough night.” He went to leave but you grabbed his wrist.  
“Can you stay with me tonight? I’m not sure if I can handle being alone right now.”   
“Of course.” You moved into the bedroom and settled into bed. Bruce felt a little awkward at first but as he held you, he started to relax.  
“Good night, Y/N,” he murmured, kissing your hair.  
“’Night Bruce.” Unlike with Jackson, you actually felt safe in his arms. You knew that Bruce would never ditch you like that. Breathing in his scent, you snuggled into his chest. You knew he’d be there to protect you, and the tiny life growing inside you.


	4. Claustrophobia- Clint Barton

To say you were scared of closed-in spaces was an understatement. You couldn’t even be in a toilet cubicle if it was too small. Your claustrophobia affected certain parts of your life which made certain things difficult.  
...

One day, Tony approached you and asked for your help with a problem he was having. You followed him into the basement, eager to help; that was, until you found out what you had to do.  
“I need you to crawl through these vents here. There’s a loose circuit-board somewhere. I’d do it myself, but I’m too big to fit in the vents.” You swallowed thickly. Clint was the only one you had told about your fears.  
“Did you ask Wanda or Natasha?” you asked, hoping you didn’t sound as feeble as you felt.  
“Neither of them are here. Come on Y/N, you’re the only one that can fit. It’s a pretty simple fix.”  
“O-okay,” you nodded. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, maybe this could just the push you needed to help you conquer your fears.  
...

It wasn’t too bad at first. Tony had set you up with a beacon and an ear-piece so he could guide you while he watched your position on the monitor. You arrived at the broken circuit-board and took the small toolkit out of your pocket. Sure enough, it was an easy fix, just like Tony said.  
“Alright, that should do it. All you have to do now is come on out. Thanks for your help Y/N.” The comm. went dead.  
“Tony? Tony where’d you go?!” Panic set in your chest. You tried to get out but it all looked the same to you. At one point, you hit a dead-end. You tried to back out but your top got caught on something. This was your worst nightmare; you were trapped in the vents. You thrashed as you imagined the tight walls closing in on you.  
“HELP!” you screamed, tears streaming down your face.  
...

Clint was walking past an air vent in the wall when he heard a great racket coming from inside.  
“HELP!” a voice screamed. That sounded like Y/N! Clint ran to get a screwdriver to undo the grate. He pulled it off to reveal his terrified girlfriend.  
...

“Y/N? What are you doing in there?” You turned to see Clint with a worried expression.  
“He-help me! I-I-I’m stuck a-nd I c-can’t m-m-move! My-my top got... snagged.” By now you were hyperventilating. Clint reached in and placed his hand on your head to stroke your hair.  
“Y’N, I need you to listen to me. Take a few deep breaths in. Do you think you can do that?” Clint kept his voice even in attempt to calm you. Closing your eyes, you breathed in through your nose until you had settled somewhat.   
“Can you tell me what happened?”  
“I was helping Tony with something. He was guiding me through the vents but when I fixed the problem, he turned off the comm. and now I’m lost and I can’t find my way out,” you sobbed.  
“It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m going to get you out.” With his free hand, Clint sent out a text. He continued to stay with you until help arrived. Clint retracted his hand and moved away.  
“Did you get what I asked?” You heard him ask someone.  
“I did Brother Barton,” You heard Vision respond.  
“Clint?” you squeaked.  
“I’m still here Y/N. I’ve got Vision with me and he’s going to get your top unstuck,” he explained. You flinched when you suddenly felt a hand touch you. Vision was able to pluck the hem of your shirt out from the crack it was stuck in and you were able to move. You were still too scared to go backwards though.  
“I’m going to put the grate back on okay?” You whimpered as he put the panel back on the wall.  
“Y/N, can you hear me?” you heard Clint’s voice through your earpiece.  
“Y-yes.”  
“I want you to tell me about when we first met.”  
“But you know that story already.”  
“I know, but I want you to tell me anyway.” Clint had to keep you calm while he went to the control-room. You spoke on-and-on, almost forgetting about your current predicament. Fortunately, your beacon was still on, which meant that Clint could track your movements. He waited until you had finished your story before speaking to you.  
“Y/N, you’re going to have to start moving now,” he told you.  
“I can’t,” you whined.  
“Yes, you can,” he said firmly. “All you have to do is go backwards.” Shaking, you did just that, until your feet touched the end of vent. You let out a gasp of horror but Clint assured you that you were alright. His voice kept you anchored as you slowly made your way out of the vents. You were almost there when you felt a pair of hands grab your ankles and yanked you out. You stood up and threw your arms around Clint’s neck, sobbing into the crook of his neck. Clint wrapped his strong arms around you.  
“Shh, I’ve got you babygirl. I’ve got you,” he whispered, kissing the side of your head.  
“Why would you put yourself through that Y/N?”  
“Tony said I was the only one that could help-“  
“Pff! Screw him, let him do his own work,” he scoffed. You laughed and leant your head against his chest.  
“I guess I didn’t just do it for him, I did it for me as well. I thought that if I could do this, I could overcome my claustrophobia,” you sighed. “I don’t know how you can crawl around those vents all day Clint. I can’t even stand to be in an elevator.” Clint moved to cup your face and dry your tears.  
“You really are silly aren’t you? If you do stuff like that, you’ve gotta start small. It’s like learning to swim; you don’t just jump into the deep end, you start by paddling in the kiddie pool.” You smiled at him as he leant in to kiss your forehead. Clint pulled you flush against him in a firm embrace. It was tight, but unlike when you were in the vents, you felt safe and protected. You were determined to get over this fear of yours and with Clint by your side; you thought it may just be possible.


	5. My Darkest Secret- Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- contains triggers for abuse.

Loki was a difficult person to get close to, yet somehow, you managed to do it. In fact, he was the open one in the relationship. Sure Loki knew everything about your adult life but when it came to your childhood, you kept it a closely guarded secret. He had brought it up on few different occasions, but you either changed the subject or would go quiet and excuse yourself. Loki really wanted to be closer to you, but you had built your walls high. You refused to let yourself get hurt. He tried everything to get you to share but you refused to let him in. If he really wanted to, Loki could read you mind but he respected you too much to invade your privacy like that.  
...

One day, Loki had returned from a particularly bad trip from Asguard. All he seemed to talk about was his adopted father, Odin. Finally, you had enough.  
“Will you stop going on about Odin! He took you in after your own father abandoned you!” you shouted.  
“Only to make his real son stand out!”  
“So what?! Odin gave you a comfortable life as a prince! You had everything you could have asked for! My father abused me and you don’t hear me crying about it!” Loki’s mesmerising eyes widened.  
“You were... abused, My Love?” he asked, voice concerned. You bit your lip, unable to believe what you had just revealed.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” you said, turning to leave. Loki grabbed your wrist.  
“No, Y/N. You will not avoid me this time.”  
“Loki please,” you begged.  
“I will not let go of you until you tell me.” His tone was as firm as his grip. His expression was stern but his eyes were worried. You felt your heart begin to soften under his gaze.  
“Alright,” you mumbled. Loki made his way to the couch, orbs never leaving you. You lifted your skirt, exposing your scarred legs.  
“When I was fourteen, my mother had a stroke while she was behind the wheel. She crashed the car and died at the scene. I was severely injured,” you explained, pointing at the jagged scars running up your thighs.  
“Dad was supportive at first, but he couldn’t cope with the loss of his wife. He started drinking and blamed me for her death. I blamed myself too for a while but now that I’m older, I realise, there was nothing I could’ve done.” You smoothed your skirt down and placed your hands in your lap.  
“Eventually, he started beating me. Drunk at first, but then he started doing it sober. Dad got smart about it and never left a mark where it could be seen.” You pulled up your top, showing the burn marks. Loki’s cool fingers ran over them and you gasped. You let out a humourless smile as he retracted his hand.  
“You know... Dad didn’t even smoke. He just bought cigarettes to punish me with.” Loki noticed the way you played with the hem of your skirt.  
“Did he ever...” he left the question hanging, almost afraid of the answer.  
“No; but that’s because I never gave him the chance. When I was sixteen, I started to develop. Dad got really drunk one night and came into my room, comparing me to my mother. I got creeped out and knocked him over before fleeing to the streets. Lived there for two years before getting my life on track.” Loki pulled you into a tight hug as the tears began to flow.  
“Pathetic isn’t it? That I felt safer on the streets of New York than in my own home?” You clutched at his shirt and sobbed into his chest. You had held onto this secret for so many years and now it was all out in the open.  
“Shh, it’s okay My Dear. You’re safe now,” he hushed you. “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”  
“Because I was embarrassed.”  
“There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Look at me, Y/N.” You reluctantly lifted your head to meet his eyes. Loki cupped your face and wiped away the tears.  
“Your past has moulded you into the strong, confident woman you are today. You do so much for others and I have yet to meet a Midgardian that possesses your kindness.” He leant in giving you a tender kiss on the lips. You gingerly kissed back, threading your hands into his hair. You weren’t sure but maybe you could trust Loki. He may be the God of Lies but he was the only that could slip past your defences. Maybe even one day, you could love him. For now, Loki would settle for every little side of yourself, you showed to him. You would tell him when you were ready but until that time, he wouldn’t force you. Loki cared about you too much for that. One thing was certain; he was determined to make this work.

Sorry if this one sucked but I felt like writing a bit of Loki fluff.


	6. Comfortable- Wanda Maximoff

They had been pretty hard on Wanda at the Avengers lately. Some days, she would come home nearly in tears. It upset you seeing her so distressed and there nothing you could do to help her.  
...

You had the day off so you busied yourself preparing for when Wanda came home. She called you to let you know what time she’d be there and you set your plan into action. The moment Wanda came through the door; she saw you and hugged you tightly, burying her face in the crook of your neck.  
“Another tough day?” you asked. She nodded and you could feel warm tears wet your top.  
“Hey. I’ve got a hot bath waiting for you and I’ve ordered your favourite take-out. What do you want to do first?” You were a nurturer by nature so you absolutely loved having a girlfriend to pamper.  
“A bath sounds nice,” she sniffed, pulling away and wiping her eyes.  
“Okay. Let me just put the food away and you can go into the bathroom.” Wanda left and you went to put the food in the fridge, grabbing a box of matches from a drawer. When you arrived, you saw that she was half out of her clothes and struggling with her bra.  
“Need a little help?” you grinned. Blushing, she nodded and turned around. You walked over to her and effortlessly undid it, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder.  
“Do... you want to join me?” she asked, dropping the garment to the floor.  
“I’d love to. Just give me a moment, okay?” Wanda nodded and stripped out of the remainder of her clothes, tying up her long hair. You quickly went out to the kitchen and came back with a little stool and a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, placing it by the bath. You lit the candles you had scattered throughout the bathroom, plugged your iPod into the docking station, putting Wanda’s favourite music on shuffle. Finally, you handed her a cloth so she could wash off her make-up. Once you were satisfied she comfortable, you stripped out your own clothes and put your hair up, before sliding into the lavender scented water, your legs to the side of hers. Wanda rubbed her face until she was felt like it was clean enough, wrung out the cloth and hung it over the edge of the bath.  
“Strawberry?” you offered, taking one of the sweet treats. Wanda leant forward, taking a bite and licking the slightly melted chocolate off your fingers. She let out a content moan and took another strawberry out.  
“You should have some too,” she said. You continued feeding the strawberries to each other until they were all gone and you put the empty bowl on the stool. Wanda sank deeper into the water and inhaled deeply and took one of her feet to massage it.  
“This is nice,” she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. You swapped feet after a while, adoring the cute smile on her face. You sat in the bath until the water went cold and you jumped out, wrapping a towel around yourself and offering one to her. Wanda took it and wrapped it around her body while you got her a big fluffy robe.  
“Do you want me to heat up your food now?”  
“Yes please,” she smiled.  
“Alright, I’ll go get the food and you go sit down on the couch. I’ve set up all your favourite shows and movies on Netflix,” you told her. Wanda let down her hair, placing the tie on the counter top. You heated up her food and gave it to her before leaving and returning with a hairbrush. As Wanda ate, you ran the brush through her gorgeous locks, carefully untangling any knots you found. Once she had finished, you went to put the plate on the sink. Wanda hit ‘play’ on the first movie, and you both snuggled in. She laid her head on your chest, listening to your steady heartbeat.  
“Thank you so much for tonight Y/N,” she mumbled.  
“Anytime baby. I love taking care of you, you know that.” She looked up at you with her big blue eyes.  
“How did I end up with the best girlfriend in the world?”  
“I don’t know, I’d have to ask you that question,” you smiled, kissing her forehead. Halfway through the second movie, you fell asleep on the couch, just content being in each other’s arms.


	7. A Very Special Birthday- Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was partly inspired by a true story I once read. It’s sad the way some people think about autism. I once looked after a little boy with autism and he was one of the sweetest kids I know.

Sitting on a park bench, you watched your son run around the playground as tears streamed down your face.  
“Miss, are you alright?” You abruptly looked up to see a handsome dark-skinned man with a worried expression.  
“I’m fine. It’s just...” You needed to tell someone about this. “It’s my son’s fifth birthday and I invited all his little classmates but nobody came.” The man sat next to you and listened to your troubles.  
“Owen is autistic, and I know this is just another day to him but at the same time, it breaks my heart,” you sobbed.  
“I’m sorry. Listen to me rambling to a complete stranger.” You let out a humourless laugh. “I’m Y/N by the way.”  
“Sam,” he introduced himself, extending his hand. You wiped your eyes and shook his hand. Owen ran up to you with a big smile on his sweet face.  
“What’s up buddy?” you asked. Owen proudly held up a broken blue Frisbee with a star on it.  
“Look! Is like ‘Merica man,” he said, mimicking the way Captain America threw his shield. You looked over at Sam who gave Owen a kind, gap-toothed smile. You couldn’t explain it, but the sight of this man’s smile sent butterflies to your stomach.  
“Do you like superheroes?” he asked.  
“Yeah! Superhero, whoosh!” Owen squeaked, throwing his hands up like he was flying.  
“Would you like to meet some?” Owen squealed and hugged Sam. You were stunned; Owen never hugged strangers like that. The little boy ran off, pretending he was flying and Sam turned to look at you.  
“I could go and set it up, if you’d like,” he offered. Your eyes widened in shock.  
“I couldn’t ask you to do that.”  
“I wanna do it. Besides, it’d make your little guy’s day.” You watched your son playing with the broken Frisbee.  
“Alright,” you nodded.  
“Can I get your number? So I can call you when I have everything organized.”  
“Sure,” you said, taking out a pen and paper from your handbag.  
...

Sam rushed back to the Tower and assembled the Avengers.  
“What’s going on?!” Tony demanded.  
“Okay I know some of you are mad but listen; I met this woman in the park-“ There was a collective groan as some of them thought he was trying to pick up some random woman.  
“Look if she’s that attractive...” Clint began but Sam snapped.  
“It’s not about her! She’s got an autistic kid and nobody showed up to his birthday party. I just thought we could give him a special day.” The team all exchanged looks of sympathy before going to suit up.  
...

You waited an hour before deciding to go home. Maybe that guy was just playing you. Just as you were about to pack up, your phone rang.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, is that Y/N?” a masculine voice asked from the other end.  
“Who is this?”  
“Sam, we met earlier? Are you still at the park?”  
“I was just about to go home,” you told him.  
“Can you stay there for just a bit longer?”  
“I don’t know, Owen’s starting to get restless,” you sighed.  
“I’m almost there.”  
“Fine. Five more minutes.” You weren’t sure what made you feel like you could trust him. In the mean time, you heard Owen let out a scream. You knew that scream all too well and ran over to him before he could have a melt-down. Kneeling down to his level, you carefully grabbed his hand and ran two of your fingers from the inside of his elbow, to his wrist.  
“Owen, what red things can you see?” you asked, in attempt to distract him. Owen went about listing things like fire-hydrants and peoples clothes. Suddenly he broke away from you and pointed at the sky.  
“I Man! Is I Man!” Your jaw dropped as you saw someone in an Iron Man suit flying through the sky. Soon, you met with all of the Avengers; they all brought a present for Owen. Tony Stark had used his connections and your simple party turned into a big birthday bash. News-crews showed up to report on the story and soon all sorts of people turned up to wish Owen a happy birthday, some of them even brining presents. You took various pictures of Owen with his heroes, your heart swelling with happiness at the smile on your son’s face. Later when things had settled down, you were sitting down at one of the tables next to Sam, watching your son playing with a group of children.  
“Thank you so much,” you said to him, wiping away a few tears of joy.  
“You’re very welcome. Every kid deserves something special on his birthday.”  
“You’re right. I try as hard as I can but it’s not easy being a single parent of an autistic child. That being said, I wouldn’t trade Owen for the world,” you sighed.  
“Really, you don’t have a husband or a partner?” Sam didn’t mean to pry, but his heart jumped in his chest when he thought he might have a shot. You shook your head.  
“My husband asked for a divorce shortly after Owen was diagnosed. He said he didn’t want to be associated with a defective child,” said bitterly.  
“He’s not defective, he’s just... different.”  
“Yeah, he is. He can do the same thing other kids his age can, just on a different level.” Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath in.  
“Y/N this may sound kind of bold, but do you mind if I asked you out sometime?” You smiled sadly at him.  
“I’d love to Sam, but I can’t. I have to think about my son.”  
“It’s okay, I understand.” He stood up and started walking away. Your friend’s voice suddenly echoed in your head, telling you that you had a right to a life too.  
“Sam wait!” you called, running after him. You caught up with him and held onto his toned arm.  
“Owen has a few classes throughout the week. Maybe I could get your number so we could arrange something?” Sam gave you another heart-warming smile.  
“It’s a date.”


	8. I Know Something You Don't Know

Ever since you had been dating Scott, Maggie had been letting him see more of Cassie. She knew that you were responsible so sometimes, you babysat her while Scott went to do Ant Man stuff. You absolutely adored the little girl and she loved you. In fact, Scott had made an elaborate plan and had Cassie help him propose to you.  
...

Groaning, you leant over the toilet bowl. You heard Scott knock on the bathroom door.  
“You okay babe?” he asked.  
“I’m fine Scott. It’s just... food poisoning” you responded. The truth was, you found out you were pregnant a few days ago and didn’t know how to tell him.  
“Are you going to be alright to look after Cassie today? I have to go do stuff with Hank.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I think the worst it is over.”  
...

Later that day, Maggie came by with Cassie.  
“Y/N!” she said excitedly.  
“Hi Peanut,” you greeted her. She hugged you briefly before going to find her dad.  
“Hey Y/N. How are you feeling? Scott said you were sick earlier,” Maggie said kindly. You got along quite well with her.  
“Much better, thank you. I think it was just a passing thing.” Scott came to the door, spoke a few words to his ex and left. Maggie said goodbye to you, before walking to her own car. You smiled to yourself. This gave you a chance to talk to Cassie alone.  
“Hey Cass?” you called.  
“Yes Y/N?” You found her rummaging through the toy-box that lived in your home.  
“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Cassie came running up to you and you sat down on the sofa.  
“You know how your mom just had a baby with Paxton?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, your dad and I are going to have one too.” Cassie’s face lit up.  
“You’re having a baby?!” she squeaked.  
“Yep. But I haven’t told him yet. Wanna help me surprise him like when you helped him surprise me?” Cassie nodded her head frantically and you went over a plan to tell him over family dinner.  
“Now, let’s play your favourite game but no kicking my tummy, remember.”  
“Yes Y/N,” she said in a ‘duh’ tone of voice.  
...

Scott came home to an interesting sight. Cassie was wearing an ‘Elsa’ dress with a princess tiara perched on top of her head and a toy lightsaber in her hand. You in the meantime, had a pair of fairy-wings strapped to your back and were holding a plastic sword and shield.  
“What’s going on in here?” he asked.  
“It’s a girl thing dad, you wouldn’t understand,” she replied. You burst into a fit of giggles. Scott took one look at your glitter painted face and fell in love with you all over again.  
“Quick, I hear the dragon coming! To the castle, my fairy-knight!”  
“Yes my queen!” you laughed, following her to the blanket fort you had built earlier.  
...

That evening, you were all sitting down for dinner. Cassie kept looking over at Scott and smiling.  
“Got something you wanna tell me, Peanut?”  
“Nope,” she giggled.  
“I know something you don’t know,” she sang. This happened a few times before you nodded at her.  
“I can’t wait to be a big sister again,” she stated.  
“I think it’ll be a while before your mom and I have another baby,” Paxton answered, shovelling a mouthful of mash potato. She glanced at you and then to her dad. You were trying not to laugh as you raised your fork to your mouth.  
“Daddy, why don’t you and Y/N have a baby?” she asked. Scott almost choked on his food.  
“Well, sure Peanut, I’d love to have a baby. I don’t know how Y/N feels about it though.”  
“I’d love to have one,” you said, taking a sip of your non-alcoholic drink.  
“Maybe one day.”  
“What if that day was sooner?” Cassie blurted out. You were unable to hold in your laughs any longer and she joined you. The adults all looked at you like you were crazy.  
“Wait Y/N... are you pregnant?” Scott asked slowly as the realisation hit him.  
“Yes Scott,” you nodded. Grinning, he hugged and kissed you. Maggie and Paxton congratulated you. Getting up to clear the table, Cassie followed you into the kitchen.  
“Thanks for that Peanut,” you whispered, kissing her forehead. Cassie hugged you gently and kissed your tummy.


	9. Measurements?- Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild suggestions

Being married to Steve Rogers was nothing short of a dream. He was a complete gentleman and shared everything with you. Steve may have been shy whenever the subject of sex but behind closed doors, he was absolute beast (not that he’d ever admit that to anyone).  
...

One day, you received a call from your Uncle Bob. He worked in construction and often snuck away little ‘treasures’ for you to keep.  
“Y/N sweetheart!” he drawled in his thick Brooklyn accent.  
“Uncle Bob! It’s good to see you again,” you said embracing him.  
“Good ta’ see ya too. Listen, come’re, I’ve got somethin’ for ya.” He retrieved an old, leather-bound note book from his countertop and handed it to you. You turned it over in your hands, examining the cracked cover.  
“What is it?” you asked.  
“Go on, open it. I think you’re gunna like it,” he smirked. Carefully, you opened it, seeing the pages were yellow with age. Written on the first page, were the words Property of Steven G. Rogers. You recognised your husband’s handwriting.  
“Oh my gosh,” you whispered.  
“That’s the name of the guy ya married isn’t it? Musta been named after a relative or somethin’.”  
“Yeah... must’ve been,” you smiled. “Where did you find this?”  
“We was doin’ a joint down town and one’ve the inspectors found it stashed under a floorboard. They gave it ta me ta hand inta a museum but I thought my best gal would like it,” he winked. Uncle Bob was like a father to you.  
“Thank you so much!” you beamed and hugged him.  
“Anytime sweetheart.”  
...

You took the journal home and carefully examined its contents. Steve was training with the Avengers today so you knew you wouldn’t get caught. You turned the pages, reading the entries that were written so long ago. A lot of them were about getting beaten up and some of them were about Bucky. The ones about his mother broke your heart. There were also entries about how badly he wanted to enlist. Occasionally, there was a sketch of a pretty girl he was too scared to talk to or a cartoon of what it’d be like if he was big and strong. On the last page, there were curious markings; one of them dated two days before he was enlisted. They appeared to be measurements of some kind.  
...

Later, you stopped by the Tower to show Steve you uncle’s find. They were just wrapping up as you arrived.  
“Hey babe,” you greeted kissing him.  
“Hello darling. What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I was at my uncle’s today and he gave me something interesting,” you said, your voice taking on a teasing tone.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yep.”  
“And what might that be?”  
“Just a little book...” you began, holding up the diary. “Belonging to one of the greatest men I’ve ever known.” He took the journal from you, his eyes widening when he read the front page. He gave you a questioning look.  
“My Uncle Bob is a construction worker and they found it in a building he was knocking down,” you explained. You both moved to the couch as Steve looked through his old diary while you studied his handsome face. Somewhere behind you, you could hear Tony tinkering. Finally, he reached the final page.  
“Steve, what are those?” you asked. Steve slammed the book shut, face turning bright red.  
“Measurements,” he mumbled, before practically running away.  
“Measurements for what?” Tony (who had been watching) choked on his drink and started laughing loudly. A blush crept across your cheeks as the realisation hit you. The length of the last marking was about right, minus about an inch or two, and you couldn’t say for thickness, but you definitely knew what your husband was measuring in his teenage years.  
“Well... that was one thing he could offer to the ladies before becoming Captain America,” you muttered to yourself.


	10. Sæta frá Íslandi- Thor Odinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be at the bottom of the chapter. Sorry if the translations are bad.

You came from a traditional Icelandic family and were proud of your heritage. When you first arrived in America, you found a job at a museum in your field of expertise; Norse history. You could read the ancient texts, identify relics and absolutely loved the mythology.  
...

You looked at your braided hair in the mirror.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you grumbled, putting your winged helmet on. The museum had recently required some pieces from a museum overseas and expanded their Norse exhibit. Your boss had decided to create an ‘authentic experience’ hence you were wearing a Valkyrie costume. Stepping out of the bathroom, you saw your work colleague smirking at you.  
“Aww, don’t you look pretty?” he remarked.  
“What do you want, Derek?” you snapped.  
“Just handing you, your itinerary for the day. No need to be so techie,” Derek pouted. You took the paper from him and read through its contents. Your first tour was in five minutes. Sighing, you fixed the toy sword to your hip and strapped on the shield.  
“Yeah! Now, go lead those knights into battle Brunhilde,” he said, giving your butt a playful swat as you exited the office.  
“That was a German legend,” you corrected him. Man, if Derek’s boyfriend wasn’t your boss, you’d squash the little karta.  
...

Your day wasn’t too bad. You loved the look of wonder in the eyes of the children but you also got snickers from teenagers and questioning glances from adults. As you got near the office door, you could hear Derek talking with someone.  
“...she’s with a tour at the moment but she should be back any moment.”  
“Remind me why I went through with that,” you asked, taking off your ‘weapons’ and placing them on your desk.  
“Because the Valkyrie outfit wouldn’t fit me.”  
“So get a Viking one,” you retorted, yanking off the helmet and tucking it under your arm.  
“No, no, no, you’re the best at what you do. Just as I was saying to these gentlemen.” Your eyes widened as you saw two men standing in the office. One had short dark hair and was smirking at you. The other had long blonde hair and was wearing what could only be described as traditional Norse armour.  
“Oh! Hallo, I’m Y/N (Dad)sdottir,” you introduced yourself.  
“Y/N, this is Tony Stark and Thor Odinson. They were looking for an expert in translating runes,” Derek explained. You felt your heart skip a beat. Was this really the god you heard so much about in your childhood? Derek noticed that they were still looking at your strange attire.  
“Our museum recently expanded our Norse collection and we like to keep things authentic, including our tour-guides,” he clarified, patting your shoulder.  
“That explains the get-up, the accent, the name...” Tony went on.  
“Ah, no actually. The costume yes, but the rest is all me. Anyway, Derek said something about runes?” you said, wanting to change the subject.  
“We found some kind of ancient box with runes all over it but our resident Asgardian expert can’t read them.”  
“I can read them!” Thor defended in his booming voice. “Just not all of them. I couldn’t be expected to sit in the Hall of Learning while there were perfectly good trolls to battle. You understand, am I right?” He glanced over your costume.  
“I-I’m not a real Valkyrie. Although faðir did teach me how to use a sword...” You shook your head and remembered you had a job at hand.  
“So about this box...” You made a time to meet with the Avengers later.  
“I guess I’ll see you then. Bless.” You shook Tony’s hand but when you went to shake Thor’s, he grabbed your hand and kissed your knuckles.  
“Farewell, Lady Y/N.” A light shade of pink dusted your cheeks.  
...

What you thought to be a small box, actually turned out to be a large chest. The runes carved into the sides, seemed to telling some kind of story of how to open it. For weeks you worked hard to translate it. You got to know the Avengers quite well during your time there, although the person that caught your attention the most was the golden-haired god of thunder. One day, while you were hunched over your desk, you felt a pair hands cover your eyes.  
“Guess who,” a feminine, accented voice said behind you.  
“Elisabet!” you exclaimed, recognising your sister’s voice. You stood up and hugged you.  
“What’re you doing here?”  
“I got some time off work so I came over to see how you’re doing. Móðir, worries about you Y/N.” The two of you started to catch up but it wasn’t long before you notice Elisabet checking out the passing men.  
“You know, I bet the boys think you’re a real sæta.”  
“Santa?” Clint asked, walking in and catching the end of your conversation.  
“Sæta,” she said a bit slower. “It means ‘cutie’ and my sister is the biggest one of all!” she said, squeezing you tight  
“I am not a sæta!” You struggled in her grip.  
“I agree with Lady Y/N,” Thor boomed. For once, he was wearing Midgardian clothing and his long locks were pulled back neatly. You weren’t sure if you should be relieved or disappointed by his comment.  
“Lady Y/N, is not a ‘cutie’ as you say. She is a fair maiden with beauty rivalling that of a goddess.” Your cheeks flushed at his words.  
“Haltu þessu maður systir, er hann markvörður,“ Elisabet said, delving back into your native tongue. Clint lost interst once she stopped speaking english and walked away.  
“Hann er ekki bara maður, systur. Hann er guð þrumuveðri.“  
“ Guð Thunder Eins og í Thor Odinson?“ she asked, regaurding him carefully.  
“ Já, Thor Odinson.“  
“Þú veist að ég skil þig, ekki þú?” Thor said, in perfect Icelandic. Both of you blushed. How could you have forgotten that half your culture was built on the legends of old.  
“Sorry, Thor. This is my older sister Elisabet.” Thor kissed her hand and she gave you a mischievous smirk.  
“If you don’t go for it, I will.” Embarrassed, you turned her in the direction of the door.  
“Okay, that’s enough out of you. Here’s a key to my apartment, I still live in the same place as the last time you visited. We’ll talk when I get home, bae.” Elisabet could only giggle at your flustered face.  
“Cousin Fia would be so jealous of you. Although she was more into Loki than Thor.” Once she had left, you turned back to Thor.  
“Sorry about her. Elisabet can be a little bit of a flirt,” you flushed.  
“Think nothing of it,” he replied. You caught a look that you couldn’t quite place in his eyes as he awkwardly cleared his throat.  
“Lady Y/N, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to accompany me tonight on what you Midgardians call ‘a date’.” The butterflies in your stomach were doing somersaults.  
“Það hljómar vel, son Óðins,“ you smiled. You knew Elisabet was going to absolutely flip when you told her the news. You made a time and parted ways with Thor. Continuing your translations, you were unable to keep the grin off your face. Going on a date with the God of Thunder was something you had often joked about with your cousin as girls back in Iceland and now it was a reality.

Translations-

(Title)- Sæta frá Íslandi- Cutie from Iceland.  
Karta- Toad  
Hallo- Hello  
Faðir- Father  
Móðir- Mother  
Bless/ bae- Bye  
Haltu þessu maður systur, er hann markvörður- Hold onto this man sister, he‘s a keeper.  
Hann er ekki bara maður, systur. Hann er guð þrumuveðri -He is not just a man, sister. He is the god of thunder.  
Guð Thunder Eins og í Thor Odinson?- God of thunder, as in Thor Odinson?  
Já, Thor Odinson- Yes, Thor Odinson.  
Þú veist að ég skil þig, ekki þú- You do know I can understand you, do you not?  
Það hljómar vel, son Óðins- That sounds good, Son of Odin


	11. Vulnerbility- Wanda Maximoff

On your days off, you volunteered at a children’s hospital. You read stories, played games and told jokes with the children. It gave you great joy seeing their little faces light up. You knew these children got poked and prodded by strange adults day after day, so giving them a distraction even for just for a moment, it made you smile.  
...

You came home from the hospital and headed straight to your room.  
“Hey, Y/N. How’d it go today?” Steve greeted.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” you said bluntly, making a beeline past him. That was strange. You usually rambled on for hours when you came home from the hospital.  
...

When you didn’t come down for dinner, the others were worried so they sent Wanda to check on you. You were really close with Wanda so if anyone could get you talking, it would be her. She knocked on your door.  
“Y/N, it’s me. You missed dinner.”  
“I’m not hungry,” you called from the other side of the door. Wanda listened carefully and heard the unmistakeable shaky breath of someone that had been crying.  
“I’m coming in,” she informed you. She entered your dark room and saw the lump in the bed that was you.  
“Y/N, are you crying?” she asked concerned.  
“Go away Wanda! I don’t want you to see like this!” You hated people seeing you cry; it made you feel weak. Wanda crossed the room, lay on the bed and draped her arm around you.  
“I’m not going anywhere. You shouldn’t be alone if you’re sad, miláčik.”

(Sweetie)

She hugged you tightly and after a while, she spoke.  
“Something happened at the hospital didn’t it?” You nodded and sat up, Wanda sitting up too. She wrapped her arm around you and rubbed your shoulder soothingly.  
“One of the terminally ill children told me...” Your voice cracked. “‘When I grow up, I want to be just like you’. I know I don’t have any right to be upset but those four little words ‘When I grow up’ broke my heart; knowing that they’ll never...” You erupted into broken sobs. Wanda shushed you and held you in her arms. She stroked your hair until you had calmed down somewhat. As your breathing settled, you took in the scent of her exotic perfume and something that was so uniquely her.  
“Sorry. You probably think I’m pathetic huh?” Wanda tilted your head up to make you look at her.  
“No drahý, I don’t. I think you’re sweet, and kind-hearted and so increadably beautiful, inside and out. These are just some of the reasons why I love you, ” she smiled.

(Darling)

You paused a moment as the meaning of her words hit you.  
“You... you love me?” Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she had just said.  
“I-I’m sorry. I’ll be going now.” Wanda got up to leave but you held her wrist.  
“Do you really mean that?” Too embarrassed to speak, she nodded and refused to meet your gaze. You stood up and gently cupped her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks. Wanda looked up at you and you tenderly kissed her lips. She was surprised at first but then melted into the kiss and placed her hands on your waist.  
“I love you too,” you breathed, pulling away.  
“R-really?”  
“Of course. I was scared that if I admitted my feelings for you and might reject me because I’m a girl. More than that I was scared I’d lose my best friend,” you confessed. Wanda smiled and kissed you again.  
“I felt the same way.” You stomach growled and killed the moment. You both laughed and Wanda took your hand, entwining fingers.  
“Come on, let’s get you some dinner.” Maybe it wasn’t so bad that she got to see the vulnerable side of you.


	12. Monsters- Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain disturbing content.

Even before you started dating Bucky, you were the only one that could calm him when he had nightmares. Sure Steve would try his best, but sometimes it required a gentler touch. You hated seeing him talk down about himself but you always did your best to comfort him after one of his ‘episodes’.  
...

It was a perfectly ordinary day at the Tower. You had just arrived, when you heard a great commotion. Clint was just running past, when he spotted you.  
“Y/N, you’re here!” He grabbed your wrist and continued running.  
“Clint, what’s going on?” you asked.  
“It’s Bucky, he’s lost it,” he explained. He brought you to where Steve was being held down by Bucky.  
“Bucky!” He turned to look at you, staring glassy-eyed. Bucky seemed to recognise the name, which was a good sign.  
“This isn’t you Buck. I know you’d never hurt Steve. He’s your best friend.” Bucky let go of Steve’s throat, stormed over to you and gripped your shoulders. You flinched, but stood your ground.  
“I know you’d never hurt me either. I’m Y/N, your girlfriend.” Bucky remembered himself, saw what he had done and let go. He embraced you, sobbing into the crook of your neck. Steve shot you a worried look but you nodded, letting him know that it was alright.  
“You’re okay now Bucky. Let’s go somewhere more private to talk,” you said, placing a hand on his back to guide him out of the room.  
...

You sat Bucky’s bed as he cried into your shoulder. You waited until he had settled before asking what had happened.  
“I don’t know. One minute I was watching a movie with Steve, the next thing I knew, I was grabbing your shoulders,” he croaked.  
“It’s alright, love. I know you didn’t do it on purpose, it wasn’t your fault.”  
“But I hurt you! Why are you still with me? I’m a monster!” he snapped. Having heard enough, you took his face in your hands but he avoided your gaze.  
“Bucky, look at me,” you instructed. He obeyed miserably. You searched his cerulean orbs for some time before reaching your conclusion.  
“I don’t see it; any of it,” you stated.  
“See what?” he questioned.  
“The signs that make you a monster,” you explained. Bucky gave you a confused expression.  
“You see Buck, I’ve looked into the eyes of real monsters and I don’t see any of the signs in those beautiful blues of yours.”  
“What do they look like?”  
“It’s a sort of... cold emptiness, usually coupled with blind hatred and rage. Even as the Winter Soldier, I don’t see that level of monstrosity.” Bucky remained silent for a moment.  
“What... what kind of monsters?”  
“Not like the Hulk or anything, although I still don’t think he even belongs in the same category I’m about to tell you. No, what got me about these monsters is how very normal they looked.” Bucky studied your features as you began your story.  
“I once stood up to a friend’s abusive ex. I had begged her for months to get out of the relationship, but she wouldn’t listen to me. One day, I managed to get him to beat me instead of her and she came to her senses. Got a few good hits in too,” you said, rubbing your jaw at the thought. “I’d take that beating again if it meant keeping her safe.” Bucky smiled at you. He loved how protective you were of your friends.  
“I’ve had a ten-year-old boy wave a gun at me and not even blink. I still remember the sneer on his face as he told me ‘What will happen if I pull this trigger? Will your brain spray all over the wall?’ I’d never been afraid of a child until that day.”  
“What happened to the kid?”  
“I managed to subdue him and he was taken to a psych hospital for evaluation.” Sighing you stood up.  
“But the worst one of all... was the one that gave me this,” you said, pulling up your top and slightly rolling down the brim of your pants to reveal a thin pale line, running from hip to hip. Bucky carefully traced it with his finger and you shuddered, knowing how close he was to your intimate area.  
“I... was kidnapped by a serial-killer that liked to... torture women.” Bucky could tell it was difficult for you to talk about.  
“It’s alright. You don’t have to talk about it.” He didn’t want you to force you to tell him if you didn’t want to.  
“No, James. You need to hear this.” Bucky was stunned at the authoritative tone of voice. You almost never called him ‘James’.  
“I must’ve fit his profile because one night I was walking to my apartment and the next thing I knew I was waking up with a splitting headache with my hands and feet tied in a basement. I looked up to see a man standing over me. Now this guy didn’t rape the women he abducted. No, he got his kicks by butchering them before carving a heart into their back.” Your hands shook as you told your story.  
“He showed me a few pictures of his past victims. I don’t know if they were his favourites or something because we found a whole scrapbook. I tried to keep him talking but he eventually got tired of me and taped my mouth shut.” Bucky had been through a lot but this tale was beginning to make his skin crawl.  
“He made the first incision but got distracted when the doorbell rang. The cut was deep enough to leave a scar, but luckily he didn’t get to what he wanted.” Bucky could only make a rough guess as to what you meant.  
“This gave me the chance to send for help and free my ties. Unfortunately, he came back and wasn’t happy to see that unbound. He charged at me but I still had my gun on me so I shot him dead. When help finally arrived, we searched his home. We found jars full of female reproductive and sexual organs.”  
“Aren’t they the same thing?” You shook your head. The colour left your face and you placed a hand over your mouth. Even after all these years, the memory still made you queasy.  
“One of the jars was full of... human tongues.” You could taste the bile in the back of your throat. Bucky held you in his arms and you took a few deep breaths through your nose to stop yourself from being sick. Not in all his years of being an assassin did he do something so sadistic.  
“You’re a brave woman Y/N.”  
“And you’re a good man Bucky. Don’t you ever forget that.” You spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies.  
...

Sometime after 2:00am, your phone rang.  
“Hello?” you croaked.  
“Y/N!”  
“Steve? What’s wrong? Is Bucky alright?” You knew there was only one reason that he’d be calling this late.  
“He’s having a nightmare and I can’t wake him up,” he explained.  
“I’ll be right there.”  
...

You went straight to Bucky’s room. He was thrashing on the bed, whimpering in his sleep. You knelt on the mattress and shook his sweaty shoulders.  
“Bucky, wake up. Please wake up,” you pleaded. With a gasp, Bucky sat up.  
“Y/N? You’re alive,” he said in a relieved tone of voice, pulling you onto the bed with him.  
“It’s okay babe. I’m here for you. Tell me what happened.”  
“I was too late to save you from the monster. The one that gave that scar,” he sobbed, placing his large hand over your clothed wound. You were horrified.  
“Oh, Bucky; I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you with that story, I just wanted you to know that there were worse people out there,” you said, brushing some of his tangled locks out of his out of his face.  
“I know; you’re right. It’s just hard not to think about that man... torturing you.”  
“Please, don’t do this to yourself. Just focus on me,” you said, holding him tight. After a while, you both started to relax, being comfortable in each other’s arms.  
“Hey Bucky?”  
“Yeah, doll?”  
“Can you check if there are monsters under the bed?” Bucky smiled at your joke and kissed your head.


	13. Communication- Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also I feel like I have to apologize for the rough start.

Your throat had been cut on a dangerous mission. The doctors managed to save your life but it your vocal cords were left permanently damaged, leaving you mute. You had taught yourself sign-language to compensate for your lack of speech but unfortunately, most people misunderstood and yelled at you, thinking you were deaf. S.H.I.E.L.D. had reassigned you to a new team and that was how you met Clint. Clint was actually deaf, yet he was the only one that could understand you. You’d spend hours silently conversing and after a few weeks of friendship, he asked you out. After one year, he asked you to marry him.  
...

One night, you were sitting on your bed watching an old video of yourself on your tablet. You never liked the sound of your voice before but now that you couldn’t speak, it was like still having that piece of you that you had lost.  
“What’re you doing in here babe?” Clint asks, entering the bedroom. You quickly paused the video and stuffed your tablet under a pillow. This was not the first time you had done this.

Nothing.

Clint walked over to the bed and fished for the device. You tried to stop him but he took it out and resumed the video. He watched you on the screen laughing and talking with your friends. Clint turned the tablet off and placed it on the bedside table.  
“Why do you do this to yourself Y/N?” he asked, knowing every time you watched the video it made you sad. You sighed through your nose and touched your neck before giving him an explanation.

Because I hate this. I hate people shouting at me, I hate not being able to use my voice, I just hate it.

Clint sat next to you on the bed.  
“Y/N... Do you think I like being deaf?” You were stunned. Clint rarely spoke about his deafness.  
“It’s difficult yes, and some days the hearing-aids really annoy me but I’ve learned to adapt. I know you have too but it’s not easy is it?” You shook your head.

We’re broken, aren’t we?

“Yeah... I guess we are. Comes with the territory of saving the world,” he shrugged, making you smile. Clint suddenly took out his hearing-aids and placed them on the bedside table.

What are you doing, Clint?

What does it look like I’m doing?

Clint leant forward and kissed you, placing his hands on the sides of your face. You kissed back, threading your fingers in his hair. After a few minutes of passionately making-out, Clint kissed down jaw and towards your neck. You pushed him away. Clint knew how self-conscious you were about your scar. You hated it; it was just an ugly reminder of what you were put through. Clint held your face again and leant his forehead against yours, his thumbs stroking your cheeks. It was his way of telling you that he adored you no matter what. He placed his hand on the side of your neck as if asking permission. You nodded and Clint began kissing your neck, tracing your scar with his lips. Slowly, the clothes were remove and you were between the sheets. Before Clint lowered his body to yours, you placed your hands on his chest, stopping him. He watched as you traced words on his skin with your finger.

I... LOVE... YOU

Clint beamed at you and placed a kiss over your heart to let you know that he loved you too. The words didn’t need to be said to know how you felt. Your relationship was built on trust and understanding. Clint read your body language and facial expressions to know how you were feeling and you were always there to listen to him. He was your voice when you couldn’t speak and you were his ears. In many ways, you completed each other.


	14. Hospital Bed Confessions- Sam Wilson

Ever since Sam first became an Avenger, you had gotten close to him. You were always sharing stupid jokes, tinkering with gadgets and hanging out with each other. It wasn’t long before you developed a crush on your best friend. You had managed keep your feelings hidden so far, but with every passing day, it got harder to suppress.  
...

You were on a mission with your partner, Martin Arnold. Your objective was to get information from a small Hydra base. Martin signalled for you to move through the freshly fallen snow. Counting down on his fingers, you burst in through the door. There weren’t too many agents, so it should have been an easy mission. Sometime during the fight, you had lost sight of Martin. Taking out the last of the Hydra agents, you called it in and went to find your partner. You found him lying in the snow; he appeared to be injured. His lips were moving as if he was saying something. You knelt down, placing you ear near his mouth. No sooner had you done so, when you felt a sharp pain in your side. You pulled away shocked and saw that Martin had a nasty grin on his face. He yanked the knife out of you and pushed you over. You whipped out your gun and fired a few shots, one of them hitting his leg.  
“This is Agent L/N calling in. Agent Arnold’s gone rouge, I need back up!” you barked into your earpiece. Applying pressure to your wound, you gave chase as best you could. You followed him across a frozen river but Martin’s heavy footsteps had weakened the surface. The ice broke and you were plunged into the frigid waters. You forced yourself to keep moving and managed to get to the closest side of the bank. Shivering violently, you took a few steps and began to feel sleepy.  
“Come on Y/N, stay awake. Stay...” you collapsed in the snow.  
...

Falcon was the first to answer the call. It was easy enough to track down Agent Arnold because he left a crimson trail along the crisp white ground. Falcon apprehended him and called S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick him up. He realized that Y/N wasn’t there and took to the skies. All the worst case scenarios played in his mind as he frantically searched for his friend. Falcon’s heart leapt to his throat when he caught sight of her. He landed and rushed to her side. Y/N was deathly pale, her lips were blue and she had lost a lot of blood. Falcon checked her neck for a pulse. It was very weak, but it meant that she was still alive, only just. He desperately called for help, holding Y/N’s icy body against his.  
“Don’t die on me Y/N. Please,” he begged.  
...

You felt remarkably warm and numb. Your first thought was that maybe you had died. Breathing in deeply, you could smell the strong scent of antiseptics and you could hear a steady rhythmic beat. You concluded you were in a hospital. You were vaguely aware of someone holding your hand, drawing circles in your palm with their thumb. Opening your eyes a fraction, you looked through your lashes to see Sam sitting by your bed. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he breathed. Wait, was Sam talking about you? You pretended to remain asleep.  
“What would I do if I never got to hear your voice again or see that beautiful smile? I’d hate myself if you’d died and I never got to tell you how I felt.” The monitor picked up your fluttering heartbeat, but Sam didn’t seem to notice.  
“Sam?” You heard Steve’s voice call. “You should get something to eat.”  
“What if she wakes up while I’m gone?”  
“I’ll be here for her. Just go and take care of yourself.” With a sigh, Sam reluctantly let go of your hand and you heard him walk away. You waited a few minutes before opening your eyes.  
“You’re awake,” Steve commented.  
“How long have I been out?” you croaked, voice horse from not being used.  
“A few days,” he answered. Sam came back and dropped the bag of chips he was holding.  
“Y/N! You’re awake!” he stated dumbly and rushed to your side, nearly knocking Steve over in the process. He mumbled something about getting the nurse.  
“What happened?” Blinking slowly, you recalled the events before you woke up.  
“Agent Arnold and I were getting intel on a Hydra base. We recovered the information but at some point I lost sight of him,” you rasped. “Eventually I found him and thought he was hurt but he stabbed me. I let out a few rounds and gave chase across a river but I fell through the ice.” Sam carefully listened to your story and filled in the blanks.  
“I’m glad I found you. Any longer and you would’ve...” He held back, unable to complete the sentence. You noticed Sam biting the inside of his lip.  
“Sam... Is there something you want to tell me?” you pried.  
“Um... no. I’ll see where Steve has gone,” he said, practically running out of the room. Tears pricked your eyes as you leant your head back against the pillow. You couldn’t help feeling rejected. You quickly wiped your face as the nurse walked in.  
...

Meanwhile, Sam was kicking himself. He had the perfect opportunity to confess, but he chickened out; ironic, given he was Falcon.  
“Did you tell her?” Steve asked. He had left the two of them alone to give them some privacy. Steve knew about Sam’s feelings for Y/N and was hoping they would get together. Sam shook his head and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I don’t what it is but when I look into those (e/c) eyes of hers, my brain turns to mush. Besides, Y/N’s my best friend. What if I ask her out and she turns me down?” Steve offered a kind smile and placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder.  
“You’ll never know if you if you don’t ask.” Sam sighed, realizing that the super soldier had a point.  
“You’re right. I’ll ask her the next chance I get.”  
...

After that day, things between you and Sam went pretty much back to normal. The only thing different was the underlying awkwardness whenever the two of you were left alone. You wanted to say something to him but frankly, you were too embarrassed. Sam tried to talk to you but you always avoided situations where there’d just be the two of you.  
...

Months had passed since you had been injured on that mission. You had been given some time off work and were enjoying yourself at home when your phone rang. It was Steve, informing you that Sam had been injured on assignment. As fast as you could, you raced to the hospital.  
...

You sat by Sam’s bed. He wasn’t hurt as bad you had originally thought but he was unconscious. You played with your hands as you watched his eyes for any signs of movement.  
“Please wake up,” you whispered. Why didn’t you just admit to him when you had the chance? Finally, his eyes flickered open.  
“Y/N?” Sam asked, obviously confused as to why you were there. Unable to hold back any longer, you grabbed his face kissed him. Sam was shocked at first, but he kissed back, holding the nape of your neck to deepen it. Eventually you pulled away for air.  
“Sorry,” you panted. “I just had to do that before one us got hurt again.” Sam grinned and kissed you again.  
“Y/N, I... I love you.”  
“I love you too,” you replied. Steve had just walked in but quickly left. He was relieved that you and Sam were together at last.


	15. Worthy of a Goddess

The people at your work were relentless. You were a little plump but you had lost a lot of weight since you had begun there. This didn’t stop them from teasing you.  
...

After a particularly bad day, you came home in tears. You sat on the couch, crying in your hands, suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Quickly drying your eyes, you answered it.  
“Lady Y/N, I have come to pick you up for our date. This the time you said, is it not?” You managed to crack a smile at your golden-haired boyfriend.  
“It is. Sorry Thor, but I don’t feel like going out tonight,” you sighed and turned around to sit back on the couch.  
“My Lady, have you been crying?” he asked, following you inside and closing the door.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” you said, tears filling your eyes again.  
“Please, tell me what ails you.” Thor took your hands in his larger ones and looked deeply into your eyes.   
“The women at work always make fun of me because I’m not thin like them. I’ve done what I can to keep my weight under control but it’s not enough.” You inhaled through your nose, taking in his unique scent.  
“Today there was a box of cupcakes and I was about to have one but this woman can up to me and said ‘You sure you want to eat that Thunder-thighs?’” Thor’s brow creased in confusion.  
“I am not familiar with this term.” Blushing, you took your hands from his and gazed at your feet, too humiliated to face him.  
“It’s a derogatory phrase. It means that my legs are so fat, that when they rub together they sound like thunder!” You got off the couch to get away from Thor, embarrassed that you had to explain it to him.  
“I know I’ll never be pretty like they are, but don’t I deserve some credit? I’ve worked so hard,” you sniffed. It distressed Thor to see you like this. In his eyes, you were the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms. He wished that you could see yourself the way he does you.  
“Lady Y/N, tomorrow night, my father is holding a ball in Asgard. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me?” You smiled at him, wiping your eyes.  
“I’d love to.”  
...

The following night, Thor took you to Asgard. You had been there a few times before but no matter how many times had passed; it never failed to take your breath away. Thor left you in the capable hands of the servants. They styled your hair into an elegant bun, completed with tiny pearls woven in. Your gown was made of a fine crimson fabric and complimented your curves perfectly. The bust hugged your chest snugly and the skirt flowed gracefully down your legs. You looked in the mirror, unable to believe the gorgeous woman staring back at you, was you.  
...

Later, you were having fun dancing and drinking with Thor’s friends. Thor came up behind you, taking your arm and leading you away.  
“Lady Y/N, I would like introduce you to someone important.” You wondered who it could possibly be. Thor had already introduced you to his friends and family.  
“Lady Freya...” Thor addressed a strawberry blonde goddess in a backless, cerulean gown. As she turned around, you couldn’t help but notice a few things about her. The front of Freya’s dress and generously show off her well-endowed breasts and her neck was adorned with a golden necklace that proudly held rubies and amber stones. The thing that got you most about the lady, was her body. She was built similarly to you, albeit taller but definitely thicker than the other Asgardian women.  
“This is Lady Y/N. She is the Midgardian I told you about.” Freya’s plump lips curved into a smile.  
“Oh, I see what you mean, she’s lovely isn’t she?”  
“Th-thank you, Lady Freya.” You went to look at Thor, but he had disappeared into the crowd. You spent hours talking to her, until Thor came to collect you when the dancing commenced. The musicians played a waltz and this gave you a chance to quietly talk to Thor.  
“Not that I’m complaining, but why did you want me to meet Freya?” you asked. He gave you a cheeky grin.  
“Would you like to know what Freya is the goddess of?” You nodded as a blush crept across your face.  
“She is the goddess of war, beauty and... sensual love,” he whispered in your ear. This certainly explained some of the inappropriate questions and advice she gave you.  
“When we arrive in my chambers later, I will show you that you truly are a goddess. Should those women call you ‘Thunder-thighs’ again, just think of what I am about to do to you My Love.” That’s exactly what you did. The next time one of your co-workers called you ‘Thunder-thighs’, you imagined Thor claiming you as his.


	16. Insecuruties- Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting a warning for a minor eating disorder

You looked in the mirror, wondering what was wrong with you. Tony had been avoiding coming to bed with you. You weren’t all that secure with your looks to begin with but whenever you were with him, he made you feel like the sexiest woman alive. However, those old feelings were beginning to resurface. It all started a few weeks ago when Tony had turned you down for sex; something had never done before. He spent all his time locked up in his lab and hardly spoken two words to you, only coming to bed during the early hours of the morning to sleep. He’d also usually be gone by the time you woke up. You ran your fingers through your hair. Maybe it was too long or not long enough, or maybe it was the wrong colour. Your hands went to the sides of your face. Did you wear too much make-up, or not enough? Your hands went to your breasts. Were they too big for him, or too small? Your hands came to rest on your sides. Did you put on weight, or maybe you were too skinny.  
‘Maybe he’s having an affair.’ A nasty voice in the back of your mind said. You tried to shake the thought but it just kept nagging at you. That night, you cried yourself to sleep.  
...

A few days later, you had bought a few things to try and boost your self-esteem. You bought some sexy lingerie (including a push-up bra) and a small variety of wigs. Later that night, you got F.R.I.D.A.Y. to call Tony up to the bedroom.  
“I’ve only got a few minutes babe so-“ He stopped in his tracks when he saw you. Smirking, you got off the bed and walked over to him. You were wearing your new underwear and a wig that was completely opposite to your natural style.  
“Wha... what’s this about?” he asked.  
“Well... I thought we could have some playtime,” you responded, kissing his neck.  
“No, what is this about?” he asked again, taking the wig from your head.  
“I thought you might like it,” you mumbled quietly.  
“What would make you think that?” Tears stung your eyes as that voice in the back of your head made itself known.  
“Tony... I want you to be completely honest with me.” You took a deep breath. “Are you seeing somebody else?” His eyes widened in shock and hurt.  
“Y/N , how can you even think that?” The tears were now spilling down your cheeks.  
“We haven’t had sex in nearly a month and you barely look at me anymore, let alone speak to me. Am I really that repulsive?” Tony’s face turned serious and he took your wrist guiding you to the bed. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap, cupping your face.  
“Y/N, you are not repulsive. You are beautiful, whether you’re all dressed up for one of my parties, or just hanging around in your sweats. You don’t need all this stuff.”  
“R-really?” you sniffed.  
“Of course. I know I haven’t been around lately but I’ve been slammed with work lately but I’ve been trying to get it done as fast as I can so I can return to you. What do say I take you out for a big fancy dinner once I’ve finished?” You were too ashamed to look at him as you spoke and covered your tummy.  
“I haven’t been eating all that healthy lately. I’ve been starving myself one day and gorging myself the next. I’m not sure my stomach would be able to handle it.” Tony’s eyes filled with tears as he realized what his incidental neglect was doing to you.  
“Oh, babygirl I am so sorry. It’s because of me, isn’t it? Don’t you ever change yourself because of my stupidity.” Tony held you close and buried his face in the crook of your neck, you could feel his tears wet your skin. You both stayed there for a while just holding each other.  
“You know what, screw work tonight; I’ve got something more important to deal with. F.R.I.D.A.Y., see to it that my lab is shut down and locked would you?” he called.  
“Right away sir,” the A.I. responded. Tony laid you on the bed and spent half the night showing you how beautiful you were and how much you meant to him. The following morning, you woke up in his warm arms, feeling more loved than ever.


	17. Meeting Old Friends- Peter Quill

You had been travelling around the galaxy with a group of delinquents. They mostly took on jobs tracking rare objects.  
...

You were in the middle of recovering a rare artefact on a desolate planet when you were met with another group of ruffians.  
“Hey! We were here first!”  
“You couldn’t possibly know that!” your teammate snapped back. Soon a fight broke out and you were all paired off. You were fighting against a guy in a Ravagers’ jacket. He flirted with you the whole time and at one point he knocked you off your feet and had you pinned under him. During the fight, your necklace had worked its way free from under your top and the tiny ring you had on the chain had him distracted long enough to flip him over.  
“Hey Corvus, if you and your boyfriend are done playing grab-ass, we gotta go; artefact’s a fake!” You quickly got off and followed.  
“He is not my boyfriend!” There was a light dusting of pink dusting your cheeks.  
...

Later you went to the nearest inhabited planet for a couple of drinks.  
“Well, look who it is. Corvus, I believe the name was?” You turned around to see the guy you were fighting with smirking at you.  
“What are you doing here?” you snapped.  
“Whoa, easy. It’s a free planet. Can I buy a lady a drink?” he offered. You shrugged and he sat down next to you. After finishing half the first drink, you were feeling a little more relaxed.  
“So, there a story behind that?” he asked, pointing to your necklace. There was something familiar about the ring that he couldn’t quite place.  
“What this? It’s just a ring some boy gave to me out of a gumball machine years ago. I know it’s silly to keep a child’s ring that won’t even fit on my fingers any more but I couldn’t bear to part with it. I still remember his name. It was-“  
“Peter Quill,” he finished.  
“How did you...” You took a minute to really look at him. “No way... No way!” You hugged him when you realised this was the same little boy you used to play with all those years ago.  
“Look at you, you’re all grown up,” you smiled.  
“So are you,” he smirked, his eyes glancing down towards your chest, making you blush.  
“S-so what happened to you? I haven’t seen you since your mom started getting sick.” Peter was silent for a few moments.  
“She died.” You gasped in shock and held his hand. It was obviously hard for him to talk about.  
“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know. Anyway, after she passed, I was picked up by the Ravagers and been travelling the galaxy ever since. What about you? What’s your story?” he asked, wanting to change the subject.  
“A while ago, I made a few mistakes and got in with the wrong crowd. Found this job, changed my name and never looked back. I haven’t been back to Earth in about... fifteen years,” you said. You looked at each other for a moment, your hand still on top of his.  
“Come with me,” he said, standing up and taking your hand.  
“Where we goin?”  
“You’ll see,” he smirked. Peter led you to where his ship was docked and got you to wait outside. A few minutes later, ‘Come and Get Your Love’ was blasting through in the air and Peter rushed out with a big grin on his face.  
“I can’t remember the last time I heard this song!” you smiled.  
“Wanna dance?” Peter offered, holding out his hand. You took it and started dancing with him. As the songs started getting slower, the contact started getting closer and closer. Soon you were standing chest to chest.  
...

Little did you know that the two of you were being watched.  
“I freaking knew this would happen! Quill ditched us for a piece of tail!”  
“I did not see a tail on that woman.”  
“I am Groot?”  
“Ugh! It’s just an expression!”  
“Well I’ll be damned...” The three males turned to the new-comer.  
“This is the first time I’ve seen Corvus happy with a man in a long time.”  
“What happened to her?”  
“A while back, she had to make the tough choice between saving the life of a child or the life of her boyfriend. She chose the former and it’s haunted her ever since. Although, I don’t think she’d be happy with either choice...”  
...

This was the happiest you had felt in a long time.


	18. Moving In- Matt Murdock

After a long conversation, you and Matt decided to move in together. You decided it would be easier for you to move into his place as he was familiar with the layout.  
...

It had taken a lot of the day but finally you were settled in. When night fell, you expected him to go out being DareDevil but instead, he wanted to spend tonight with you. You ended up ordering Chinese food and sat eating together in content silence.  
“I can feel you staring at me Y/N. What’s up?”  
“Nothing. I just like watching you eat. Like, how do you know if you have anything on your fork and how do you know where your mouth is?” Matt laughed at this.  
“It’s a lot of guess work,” he grinned. You chewed on your bottom lip.  
“Hey Matt?”  
“Yes, Y/N?”  
“Can I try feeding you? You know, so you don’t miss anything.” Matt smirked at you.  
“Sure, why not?” You placed your hand on his chin and he opened his mouth so you could feed him. At one point you accidently dropped some down your top.  
“Oops,” you giggled.  
“What is it?”  
“I dropped some down the front my top.”  
“Can I help find it?” he smirked. He could hear your heartbeat quicken.  
“S-sure,” you blushed. You straddled his lap and Matt’s hand went down the front of your top. When he found the piece of food, he held it up and you ate it, sucking the sauce from his from his fingers. Matt shuddered at the sensation, imagining that feeling on another part of his body. Smirking, you leant forward and pressed your lips to his ear.  
“You know Matt... I’ve made a real mess. I’m so dirty that I need a shower. Want to join me?” you purred. Matt groaned and you took that as a ‘yes’.  
...

After taking a long steamy shower together, the two of you were lying in bed. You had set up a lamp by his bedside you could do a bit of reading.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes Mattie?”  
“Can you read to me?” he asked almost childishly.  
“Of course Matt,” you smiled. Matt laid his head on your chest and you held your book with one hand while the other one caressed his hair. As he lay there, he was feeling calmer than he felt in a long time. He took a few breaths in through his nose, breathing in your scent. Matt could often hear the sounds of the city outside and usually it all sounded so loud but listening to your heartbeat and voice, it all sounded so muffled. When you felt tired, you switched off the light and snuggled in next to him. Matt held you close and slid his hand up your top as he always did. It was Matt’s way of assuring himself that you were really there. You knew tomorrow night Matt would be out risking his life to save Hell’s Kitchen but tonight had been pure bliss.


	19. I'll Be There For You- Bucky Barnes + Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of ‘Ross x Rachel x Joey’ situation.

You and Bucky had a complicated ‘on again-off again’ relationship. You cared deeply for each-other but Bucky got scared every time he had a relapse and pushed you away. One night Bucky came by to help you sort through a few case files. After a few glasses of wine and reminiscing about your relationship, you ended up in the bedroom with the files long forgotten.  
...

A few weeks later, you found out you were pregnant. Bucky took the news better than you had expected and was fairly supportive in the beginning. As time passed, he became increasingly distant. Bucky was worried he was going to hurt you or the baby so halfway through your second month, he hardly spoke to you. He checked on you at least once a day but he never stayed longer than what he thought was necessary. You were currently explaining your problems to Steve.  
“I just don’t know what to do. I know why he won’t stay with me but it’s his baby. He wants be supportive but he’s scared and I’m scared of being alone if something happens.”  
“Why don’t I stay with you?” Steve offered. Your eyebrows raised in surprise.  
“That’s sweet of you Steve but I couldn’t ask that of you. I mean, what will you do if you get called on a mission?”  
“I’ll figure something out. Please? I’ll stay in the spare room,” he said holding your hand. You looked at his puppy-dog expression and caved.  
“Oh, alright.” Steve moved in the following day. Little did you know that he was in love with you. Steve wanted to ask you out first but when he found out Bucky’s feelings for you, he reluctantly stepped down.  
...

A few days later, you were reading in your bed when you felt it. You raced into Steve’s room. He was exhausted from training and had gone to bed early.  
“Steve!” The volume of your voice woke him up.  
“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” he asked, worried that something was wrong with the baby. You nodded excitedly.  
“The baby’s kicking for the first time. Feel this.” He sat up as you guided his hands to your tummy. Steve beamed up at you as he felt the tiny movement.  
“Wow, he’s really kicking up a storm.” Steve briefly wondered how would be if that was his baby in there.  
“This feels really weird,” you gasped.  
“Good kind of weird?” You gave him a gentle smile that twisted his stomach in knots.  
“Wonderful kind of weird.”  
...

The next morning, you were reading through one of your pregnancy books when Bucky stopped by to see how you were doing. You were sitting on the couch and your face lit up when you saw him.  
“Bucky! You’ll never guess what. The baby started kicking.”  
“Really?” Bucky rushed over to you, banging his shin on the corner of the coffee table in the process and placed a tentative hand on your belly.  
“It’s not doing it now. Geez, be careful there Buck,” you laughed. Bucky rubbed his shin and sat down next to you.  
“I just got excited. So first signs of movement huh?” he asked. You nodded sadly, seeing the disappointment in his face.  
“It’s okay Bucky. It’ll happen again,” you said, wrapping your arm around him. Bucky knew this was true but it never was as exciting as the first time. Steve watched the two of you from the doorway. It killed him to see Bucky disheartened. Until Bucky had learnt to let go of his fears, there was nothing he could do about it. Although; Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying being so close to you.  
...

One afternoon, you had gotten up to go to the toilet. No sooner had you sat down, when you noticed a few red spots in the bottom of your underwear. Panicking, you pulled up both your underwear and pants and ran out of the bathroom.  
“Steve! Steve I’m bleeding!” Steve jumped into action.  
“It’s okay Y/N. We’ll get you to the hospital and I’ll call Bucky.” He kept his voice steady in attempt to keep you calm.  
...

Steve nervously paced the waiting room. Bucky ran up to him as soon as he saw him.  
“I got you message. What happened?” Before Steve could answer, you walked out with the doctor. They both looked at you with concern filling their faces.  
“Is she alright?” Steve asked.  
“She’s fine. Miss L/N experienced a minor spot bleed. They’re fairly common during the first trimester but you made the right call by bringing her in. Seeing blood can be scary but as long as there’s a heartbeat, there’s nothing to worry about.” She patted him on the shoulder and added, “You’re going to make a great father.” Bucky could feel his heart break at her words as a wave of guilt washed over Steve. Bucky grabbed you and hugged you close to him.  
“You okay doll?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine Buck. You heard what the doctor said. I can tell you right now, he’s still going strong.” You placed his warm hand over your baby and smiled at him. Bucky kissed your forehead tenderly. Steve couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy and he hated it. He knew it was wrong to be in love with his best friend’s girl, especially when she was carrying his child, but he couldn’t help it.  
“Come on Y/N. I’ll take you home.” As Bucky watched you leave with your room-mate, he felt really awful. He should have been there for you. Bucky decided he should just put aside his uncertainties; there was no way he could keep missing important stuff like this. Meanwhile Steve spent the rest of the day mulling things over.  
...

The following day, Bucky came in and greeted you with a kiss. Steve couldn’t hold it back any longer.  
“Y/N, I think I should move out.” You were shocked.  
“Steve, don’t you like living with me anymore?”  
“It’s not that. Believe me, I love living with you but you’re having Bucky’s baby and I don’t think it’s fair that he keeps missing out.” You looked up at Bucky who held a hopeful expression.  
“Bucky... Do you really feel this way?” He slowly nodded.  
“Look Y/N, I really want to be there for every milestone but you know why I’ve been pushing you away.”  
“Oh come on, Bucky! It’s been months since you’ve had a relapse and even you did, I’ll be there to protect her!” Steve snapped.  
“But what if you’re not here in time and I hurt her?!” Bucky argued. You were starting to get a little frightened.  
“Boys, settle down. Steve, if you really mean what you said, I think the place across the hall is free, okay?” Both men looked at you before coming to an agreement.  
“Good, then it’s settled. Bucky will stay with me and Steve will stay at your old place until we get everything organized.” That afternoon, Bucky moved some his gear into your place, and swapped with Steve.  
...

Later that night, you were getting settled for bed when you saw Bucky heading towards the other bedroom.  
“Bucky? Where are you going?” you called. Bucky walked in, only wearing his boxers.  
“I was gonna sleep in the other room.”  
“Can you stay with me? Please?”  
“But-“  
“No ‘buts’ except yours into this bed.” Bucky sighed. Once you had made up your mind about something, it was very unlikely you were going to change it. You laid on your side as Bucky crawled in behind you. He draped his arm over you and placed his hand on your bump. You suddenly felt the baby kick.  
“See? Even Junior wants his daddy,” you giggled. Bucky smiled and nuzzled your neck.  
“Sweet dreams, darlin’,” he whispered, placing a kiss on your shoulder. This was certainly going to be an interesting pregnancy but at least you had two of the best helpers you could ever ask for.


	20. When Pranks Go Wrong- Kurt Wagner

It was prank week at the school. The pranks ranged from Bobby icing down the stairs, to Kitty phasing various body parts through walls and tables, scaring the absolute crap out of people. Even you got a few good ones of your own in.  
...

You were currently in Scott’s shower. Yours was broken so Scott kindly let you use his while it was getting fixed. Just you were rinsing out your hair, the curtain suddenly opened. Screaming, you covered yourself and looked to see a very stunned Kurt with a camera in his hand.  
“Scheisse!” he cursed before fleeing. Furious, you turned off the water, wrapped a towel around your body and gave chase.  
“Get back here you sick twisted freak!” you shouted. All the commotion had brought some the other students out to investigate. Kurt trapped himself in a dead-end and you advanced on him.  
“What the hell is going on out here?” Logan demanded. Seeing his chance to escape, Kurt quickly scurried behind the older man.  
“He was filming me in the shower!” you shrieked. There was a round of groans and general noises of disapproval. Logan suddenly rounded on Kurt who was now backed against the wall.  
“Explain yourself you little pervert,” Logan growled.  
“I swear I am not a pervert!” he defended and pulled a rubber snake out of his pocket. “I thought it was Scott in the shower and I was gonna throw this in there to scare him and film his reaction. Please believe me!” Logan searched his face before coming to the conclusion that he was telling the truth.  
“Fine, but I’m putting an end to this pranking crap right now. You delete the tape and Y/N... go put some clothes on.” You were suddenly very much aware that you were wet and wearing just a towel as could feel the leering eyes of the male students upon you. Embarrassed, you pulled the towel tighter around you and stomped back to your room.  
...

Later, you were sitting on your bed reading a book when you heard a knock on the door.  
“Y/N? It’s Kurt. May I come in?” he asked.  
“Sure,” you sighed. Kurt sheepishly entered the room with his hand covering his face.  
“It’s okay Kurt, I’m dressed now.”  
“You sure?”  
“I think I would know if I was wearing clothes or not Kurt. Now, do you need something?” Kurt retracted his hand and had a huge blush on his face.  
“I came to apologise. I’m really sorry Y/N; I really was just pulling a prank on Scott. You probably hate me now don’t you?” His face fell and his tail drooped. You smiled at him. If anyone else had done that, you’d probably beat them to a pulp but you actually had a small crush on him.  
“No Kurt, I don’t hate you. It was just a simple misunderstanding,” you shrugged.  
“Do... do you really think I’m a freak?”  
“Oh, sweetie. I only called you that because I thought you were being a creepy perv. I actually think you’re kind of cute,” you admitted. Kurt looked up and blushed at your words.  
“You really mean that?”  
“Of course,” you smiled.  
“So... are we good?”  
“Yeah. We’re good.” You went over to hug him. After a few minutes, he pulled away and went to leave.  
“Hey Kurt?”  
“Yes Y/N?”  
“Maybe next prank week it’ll be me that gets to see you naked,” you winked. Blushing, Kurt quickly left making you laugh. This certainly had been a fun week.


End file.
